Obsidian Mirror
by holdingAnathema
Summary: Mirrors usually reflect our physical being. Yet the Obsidian Mirror only shows the darkest of the owner's heart. Giripan mentions, Kiku-Kuro centric, no Japancest/selfcest. M for possible sexual content.
1. Prologue

**_Mattie is sort of back! I've been working on this Kiku-Kuro centric for a while, and it's gone pretty good. I haven't started the next chapter yet, so it'll be a while before it's up. Expect a few more stories soon, including a Noble!Greece x Servant!Japan. Without further ado, let the story begin!_**

He knelt in front of the ornate frame, his hands clutching at the blood-coloured carpet in the middle of the room. There were no windows, and the only decoration other than the rectangular carpet was a tall mirror. Where the reflective piece should have been was a smooth ebony stone, framed with silver inlaid with grooves and curves. It stood rigid just on the edge of the carpet, adjacent to the door and seemingly being held up by nothing. At the top of the mirror, Japanese characters were engraved, that in English, would read: 'Nightmare Reflection'.

The nation crouching in front of it bit his lip, his fingers curling and uncurling in anxiety and anticipation. He did not often 'visit' his 'other self'. Had his strength not drained as usual upon entering the room, he would. have thought his dark reflection gone.

Alas, his luck was not siding with him today. A voice that sounded hauntingly like his own rang through his ears.

"Oh.. Come to visit me, reflection?" Asked the man in the mirror, scowling as he looked down upon the nation.

"Do not call me that," the kneeling man countered weakly. He hated this room. He hated that reflection. He hated that mirror.

The reflection's lips turned up into a condescending smirk. "I will call you what I like."

The nation in front of the mirror gave a soft noise of frustration. He had no power in this room.

"What do you want?" the reflection repeated.

"Merely.. Checking in."

"Checking in?" A cold laugh rang throughout the almost-empty room, echoing off the walls. "What is this, a hotel? Are you room service?" The reflection jeered.

"Urusai!" The nation snapped, glaring daggers at the reflection.

The reflection held up it's hands in mock surrender, sneering. "I'm scared of you, /Japan/."

The nation - Japan - let his gaze fall to the floor, biting his lip as he stared at the carpet below him. He was starting to get dizzy, contact with the other him seemed to be getting more and more draining each time. He managed to stagger to his feet, stumbling his way to the exit of the room.

"Leaving already?" Asked the reflection.

Japan looked over his shoulder, eyes filled with a fire seldom seen. "Farewell, my shadow," he muttered, proceeding to leave. He managed to pull the key out from where it hung beneath his shirt, locking the door and then collapsing against the opposite wall, staring at it.

He shivered a bit, tucking the key back under his shirt. He felt energy start to seep into him again, and he pulled his legs up to his chest.

For a while, he just sat there, building his strength, until finally, he rose to his feet and slowly walked to his room, pulling a blanket tight around him before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter One

A/N: I lied. There will be a LOT of Giripan in this story. Maybe even a smut scene, or close to one. I have the next chapter planned out and am working on four other stories, and have a fifth finished. I'm always open to ideas, also, by the way. I will be getting a FictionPress and using it, mostly for concepts and for an old novel idea I've been plotting out. If you decide to keep tabs on my FictionPress, the story will be called "Wolf's Bane" and should have a prologue up within the next two weeks, username will be the same as on here. OkayI'mdonewiththeshamelessselfadv ertising.

Without further ado, the first chapter of Obsidian Mirror.

-.-.-.-

A shadow of a man,

I am nothing less,

I am holding on,

Still holding on..

~Breaking Benjamin, Crawl

-.-.-.-

Japan still felt drained from the night before. The key still burned cold against his skin, even if it had been under his clothing. He shuddered a little, yet he kept it there. He was scared to take it off and leave it, the fear of someone finding the ornate key too strong.

Yet someone had already found it.

Japan sat with his tea, lost in thought. He was waiting for a visitor, namely, the Mediterranean nation of Greece. Greece had found the key, more like came across it, as he /laid/ with the smaller nation the first time. Japan had made up a hasty, pleasure-hazed excuse for it then, and since had made sure to hide it whenever Greece came over. Today, however, Japan was definitely not planning on allowing the other to sleep with him, even if he did have a way of wrapping Japan around all ten fingers if he was feeling up to it. Shaking away the thoughts of the taller nation, he sipped his tea again, trying to ignore the frigid metal against his chest, squirming occasionally.

He had to wait almost an hour for Greece. Perhaps the sleepy nation wasn't the most punctual of people, but he almost never kept Japan waiting. Although when he saw Greece approaching him, walking not-exactly-straight, he let out an exasperated sigh, realising that he must have gotten into another fight with Turkey. As he neared, a tell-tale bruise on his face confirmed Japan's assumption.

"Greece-san.. Again?" Japan asked, furrowing his brow at the other nation.

"Mm, again.." Greece echoed, sitting down beside Japan with a sigh of resignation. "It's only a couple bruises this time.." He said, noting Japan's slightly-worried expression. "Really," he added, as the other's face turned sceptical.

Japan gave up, deciding he didn't want to do any sort of arguing with Greece. "At least you are alright.." He said, staring down at his tea.

"Are you?" Greece asked, his eyebrow raising in the slightest. "You're looking very pale.."

Japan gave him a rare smile. Greece needn't know what had happened. "I am fine, Greece-san, thank you."

Greece didn't seem convinced, yet he said nothing, instead, his hand came up, brushing over Japan's cheek. He kept silent for a minute, then pulled his hand away, saying rather casually, "Perhaps I should stay tonight.."

Japan saw the message behind his words. He was genuinely worried about him and wanted to stay to make sure Japan was truly okay. It was a sweet gesture, and naturally, it would be rude to turn down such a kind offer. "Yes. I suppose that would be fine."

Greece smiled slightly. "You look tired, too. Perhaps you need rest," he suggested. "Or you need to relax more. You work too much."

"I do not work too much.." Japan protested, rather weakly, returning his smile with a frown.

"You do, too.." Greece countered, his smile widening in the slightest. "You're a workaholic."

Japan didn't reply, smiling inwardly. A slight friendly banter between him and his lover on occasion was nice, truthfully, so long as it didn't turn into anything more than that.. They didn't argue often, and if they did, it didn't last long. Despite his lazy personality, Greece was good for Japan. A perfect opposite to his usual attitude, one might say, yet they had several similarities, making it easy for them to get along.

Greece kept silent as well, watching Japan through the corner of his eye. He would admit he had a fascination with the island nation. He was interesting, if not occasionally secretive and cryptic, though that only tended to pique Greece's interest all the more, making him want to delve into that mind and the heart that he loved.

Japan yawned, interrupting Greece's thoughts, his hand quickly coming up to cover his mouth. Despite retiring early the night before, it had been troubled by dreams of the reflection, which still came back to him vividly. Japan gave an involuntary shudder, which didn't go unnoticed by Greece.

"Are you cold?" He asked, instinctively moving closer, wanting to share his body warmth with the smaller nation.

Instead of moving away, as Japan tended to do, he looked around quickly, and leaned into the comforting warmth of Greece, closing his eyes, his brows knitting together in a sign of anxiety.

"Hey, is something wrong?.." Greece asked, frowning now. He'd never seen Japan quite so eager for affection before, and it made him worry.

"I'm fine, Herakles," Japan said quietly, his expression turning more relaxed. "Please do not worry."

Greece was initially surprised by the sudden use of his real name, and he blinked, watching Japan with new interest. "Are you sure, Kiku?" He asked softly.

Japan nodded. "Yes, I am sure."

Greece nodded back, yet he couldn't help but feel the inexplicable flicker of doubt in his mind, that his lover wasn't being honest with him, and the uneasy feeling that he was right to think it.

-.-.-.-.-.-

He was in an oddly reminiscent place.

The house reeked of rotting wood, and something else foul, yet he couldn't place the sharp scent. The walls were dark, a heavy contrast to the beige of his own home. He couldn't help but shudder as he walked through the house, unable to shake the familiarity of it. Even the way his shoes clicked lightly against the hardwood.

It felt like a reflection of his house, the colours almost reversed.

He let out a shaky breath as he saw a red, thick liquid on the floor, pooling at first, but then smeared, leading to a room, one that in his house, was always locked. Stepping inside nervously, he didn't feel the usual drainage of strength, and he looked to the floor, what he saw there almost making him cry out in fear and anguish, draining his strength almost as much as the room itself would.

And then Japan was sitting up in bed, breathing heavily with his hand instinctively clutching the key, burning into his skin with an unbearable chill. He realised he was shaking. He felt teal eyes watching him with concern, and a soft, sleepy voice asking him what was wrong.

"..Night.. Nightmare.." He managed to choke out, turning slightly and making out the vague shape of his lover through the darkness. "..I will.. will be right back.." With that said, he slipped out of bed, shuffling out of the room, using most of his focus to keep from staggering.

He hid the key, not wanting to have the freezing metal against his skin again, bringing memories of the body in front of the mirror fresh into his mind, and then going into the washroom to sit on the edge of the bathtub, catching his breath and calming down.

It had been a long time since he had a nightmare like that. It had shook him, straight to his core. Not much bothered Japan, but seeing something like that, especially with Greece with him..

He shook away the thought, noting that the freezing burn was gone with a relieved sigh.

Finally, he rose, returning to his bedroom, where he could see the shadowy outline of Greece sitting up, and he could feel the concerned gaze upon him.

Laying back down, Japan felt Greece shift over, an arm pulling him close and lips gently brushing his forehead, a soft murmur of, "Try to sleep," following afterwards, also feeling gentle fingers run through his hair, tangling with single strands and twirling them around his index finger.

Japan let himself press against the comforting warmth, eyes closing as he breathed in the familiar scent, head resting where he could hear the steady heartbeat, different from his own still-fast one, which was slowly steadying itself out, yet still pounding in the left side of his chest.

It took a long time, but at last, Japan was asleep again, this time no longer troubled by nightmares, the simple warmth of the nation beside him leading him into a more peaceful, dreamless sleep.

Greece fell asleep well after his lover, an extremely rare occurrence, worried about the smaller nation's well-being, and contemplating spending an extra day there, as he was still unconvinced of his health, and his honesty.

-.-.-.-.-.-

When the next morning came, Japan stirred, maybe an hour after the sun had come up. Feeling the warmth around him, he laid still, taking it in, and finding himself actually able to relax, and definitely relieved.

He could tell Greece was still asleep, the deep breaths and the stillness enough to inform him of that. He kept his eyes closed, shifting in the slightest to resume the earlier position from the night before, head against the left side of Greece's chest, listening to the steady beat. Eventually, he fell back asleep, the familiar sound, scent, and warmth making it hard to stay awake.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Greece stayed for several days, keeping Japan plenty of company. Japan finally insisted that he left, seeing as he had a country to take care of.

After Greece left, Japan's nightmare came back, and started to become a recurring thing. He felt an odd pull towards that room, and it was making him nervous, jittery. It made it hard to work, and the nightmare kept him awake, fearful of seeing that terrifying image.

He kept the key off, hoping that without it, his pull and his nightmares would fade. To his horror, they did not, only becoming stronger and more vivid.

It had been close to a fortnight, and Japan finally decided.

He needed to visit Greece.


	3. Chapter Two

A/N: Yes, I know. At the moment, it seems everything is being explained ass-backwards. There is a reason for the vagueness. The next chapter is going to be more in-depth, especially centering around the mirror, and the 'reflection'. There will be two more chapters. Also, sorry for late updates, Japanese is kicking my ass with Hiragana, although I did get extra credit on the Romaji quiz, leaving me with 26/25. (bragbragbrag) This chapter is really just a lot of Giripan, and I got pretty lazy near the end. It feels so short. ;A; More of a filler, but it does hint at some important information. Also, this chapter is NSFW, as it contains vague sexual content. Anyway, please enjoy!

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Every now and then,

Life begins again,

I am holding on,

Still holding on.."

Breaking Benjamin, Crawl

-.-.-.-.-.-

Japan stood at the door to Greece's house. He had knocked just seconds before, and was rather eager for an answer, feeling as if Greece could remedy, or at the least, suppress, his symptoms stemming from the key and room.

He'd left the key at home, hoping the distance from it would suffice. As Japan had flown into Greece, he felt as if a weight had been removed from his shoulders, and the odd longing had vanished, leaving him in an unusually good mood.

Lost in his thoughts, he was jolted back to reality when Greece opened the door, at first looking confused, but his face lit up when he saw Japan, and he immediately opened the door wide, a silent invitation for him to come in.

Japan nodded, giving Greece the smallest of smiles as he walked inside, enjoying the familiarity of Greece's home. The taller nation closed the door behind him, then turned to Japan.

"What brings you here?" He asked, and without turning, Japan could tell he was using that lazy smile. Feeling the warmth behind him, he allowed himself to lean back a little, against the nation there.

"I am visiting. I have not been to your home recently, yet you have been to mine plenty of times," he closed his eyes, pausing briefly. "Merely returning the favour, you could say."

Greece nodded, although the affectionate display from Japan was rare, leaving him confused again. Deciding not to voice his sudden worry, he let his arms very gently wrap around Japan's midsection, holding him there loosely. Perhaps he was in a good mood. It showed in his voice, and definitely in his actions. "How long do you plan to stay?"

"A couple days or so," Japan replied.

"That sounds good."

"I would hope so," Japan mumbled, his eyes opening up slightly to look at the other.

Greece studied his face from the upside-down position, unable to help but note the dark circles underneath his eyes, and the fact that he was shaking. Yes, he was shaking. Hardly perceptible, however. It made him question if his lover had been eating much. His worry only escalated because of this. His arm came up, hand resting briefly on his cheek before stroking it with his fingers, his own eyes closing partially. Japan let his head lean into the touch, sighing softly.

"Is there something wrong?" Greece asked.

Japan's eyes opened completely, staring up at the other nation curiously. "Why do you ask?"

"You've been acting off. It worries me, you know. You never have nightmares. You're not usually so affectionate. What's gotten into you?"

Japan kept silent, watching the other with a frown.

Greece maintained a stubborn expression. He knew that there was something wrong, and he wasn't about to let it slide.

Japan sighed, and said softly, "It is just comforting not to be alone again." Perhaps it wasn't the complete truth, but it was definitely part of it. It was more of the fact that it was Greece, and that he was so far away from that wretched door, and that terrifying temptation to go through it.

Greece initially kept a sceptical expression, but it faded after several seconds, and he let out a sigh of his own, reaching his hand up to toy with Japan's dark hair. "Stay for a while, then. I hate for you to feel alone again." He wouldn't admit that deep in the back of his mind, he doubted Japan's honesty. But he hid it, hoping that it was irrational.

Japan simply nodded. "I just need you for a few days. You are.. comforting to me." He blushed at the confession, moving away from Greece in his embarrassment.

Greece knew this. Japan had stated it to him once before. So he let his arms encircle the smaller nation again, saying in a low, comforting tone, "You can have me for as long as you need."

Japan kept silent at first, relaxing again at Greece's touch, losing himself in thought again. Finally, he answered.

"Okay."

-.-.-.-.-

Unsurprisingly, Japan found himself unable to sleep.

Even with Greece there, it made him anxious. No, not anxious. Scared. That simple nightmare always left him so shaken, and being so far away from the door and key, it would only shake him all the more.

Instead, he found himself attempting to memorise Greece's physical features, eyes sweeping over his face, fingers brushing feather-light over the side of his neck. He had become so preoccupied with this that he hadn't even noticed that Greece had woken up. That is, until their eyes met.

Japan face went dark, and he looked away, his arm coming back towards his own body from its resting place on Greece's chest.

"What are you doing still awake?.." Greece asked sleepily, frowning in the slightest.

Japan shifted uncomfortably, looking anywhere but at Greece. "I.. am having trouble sleeping."

Greece propped himself up on his elbow, watching Japan with a worried expression. "You need to sleep."

Japan sighed. "I know, Greece-san, I just.." He trailed off. He couldn't tell Greece the truth. He was scared to.

Greece's arm came over, taking Japan's body and pulling it close against his. Japan stiffened at first, not expecting the action, but then relax, burying his face against Greece's chest.

"If I sleep, I am afraid of what might come during," Japan admitted, trying to stay subtle, voice muffled against Greece's chest.

Greece's frown deepened. "I'll give you a deal. You go to sleep, and I'll protect you, okay?"

Japan couldn't help but smile at Greece's offer. "I do not think you can protect me from this, Greece."

"It's worth a try."

Japan's smiled widened, and he was a little relieved Greece couldn't see him. "I'm sorry."

"What if I threw a kiss into that offer?" Greece suggested. In truth, he simply wanted Japan to sleep. Those dark circles underneath his eyes worried him. He knew Japan hadn't been sleeping at home, but he wasn't about to say it.

"Tempting. But still no."

Greece held back an exasperated sigh. "What if I threaten to pin you against the bed and have my way with you?"

"I don't think I'd mind that too much," Japan said matter-of-factly. Maybe this was what he needed. He hadn't had sex with Greece for at least two months, and it was definitely a good stress relief. He looked up at Greece, his wide smile now more vague.

"If you insist."

Moments later, Japan was on his back and Greece already had his shirt off.

It was a marvel how quick Greece could be if he wanted to, and what was basically an invitation from Japan for sex was enough to make him move.

Japan had started fumbling with the buttons on Greece's night shirt, getting it off at a much slower rate then Greece had to his own.

Once Japan had gotten his shirt off, Greece let his lips brush the skin beneath him, first over his neck, and then eventually becoming more heated, slowly travelling down his body. His thumbs hooked underneath Japan's pants, pulling them down. He completely bypassed Japan's 'vital regions', instead kissing along the inside of his thigh, one hand sliding over the outside.

Japan shuddered at each touch, closing his eyes and hoping Greece would give attention to where he wanted it most..

-.-.-.-.-.-

It seemed like hours until it was over, and by then, the blankets and sheets were twisted and messy under them. Japan had fallen asleep almost immediately, exhausted from their activities. Greece groped for the blanket, managing to untangle it and then pull it over the both of them before he, as well, followed Japan in sleep.


End file.
